Devil's Favor
by LadyVae
Summary: A writing exercise/brief scene in which the Devil needs a favor. Writing Prompt: You sold your soul to the Devil some years ago. Today he gives it back and says, "I need a favor."


_Author's Note: Just a short scene I did while at work today from the below writing prompt. I wanted to see if I could spin out an idea from just the prompt with no planning or extended thought about it. I really like the tone and feel that came out, and the writing style it evoked. Not my typical style but a fun exercise._

 _ **You sold your soul to the Devil some years ago. Today he gives it back and says, "I need a favor."**_

 **Devil's Favor**

"I need a favor."

I looked at the Devil, expression devoid of interest.

"It must be big."

The Devil sighed, rubbing his temples. "Unfortunately, it is. Look I've already returned your soul. We still have a deal, but I need this done and you're the best person for the job."

"And what is the job?"

"I need you to deliver a message for me."

I laughed, "That's it? You're giving me back my soul to run an errand?"

The Devil snarled, "It isn't a laughing matter."

"Then what is it?"

"It's regarding the apocalypse. I can't deliver this information myself, so I need you to do it for me."

I regarded him silently, "I thought you types were all for the end of the world."

The Devil scoffed, "You really think I want the end times to roll around? I haven't even met my quota for souls this millennia. I'd be a laughing stock at the reaping."

"So what's the message and where's it going?"

The Devil smiled, "Now that's what I like to hear."

"I haven't even said whether or not I'll take it."

The Devil frowned before shrugging, "No matter. It's not like you really have a choice in this."

I narrowed my eyes, "I always have a choice. That's still part of our deal."

The Devil waved a hand dismissively, "Fine, of course you have a choice. But once you know what I want you'll be all too happy to assist."

I leaned back, "So you say. I won't ask again, what is the message and where is it going?"

"I need you to inform the Harpy that the Fenris Wolf is loose."

"You know I hate talking to the Harpy. And who cares about the Fenris Wolf? Last I knew it was the Norse gods' problem."

"If the Wolf had the sense to stay on the Norse plane then yes, it would be their problem. The last report said it was travelling via the astral. They think it's going to come out around the Harpy's domain."

"And again, why do we care where the Wolf goes? If it comes out in the Harpy's territory, she'll kill it anyway."

"We don't want her to kill it. If the Fenris Wolf is dispatched then it will bring about the apocalypse for every religious entity this side of the divided realms."

"Well hell…"

"Precisely," the Devil nods.

"Why do I need my soul to talk to the Harpy?"

"Collateral damage, you know how she is."

"So you want her to kill me since she can't kill the Wolf."

"Now you're starting to get the picture. Besides, there's a slim chance she won't kill you."

"The Harpy kills whomever she likes. You know that very well. How many times has she killed you?"

"It's been awhile, though at last count I believe it was 52… no 53. But like I said you still have a chance, and if she does kill you, well you've got your soul back."

"You're bribing me."

The Devil smiles, "I knew you were my favorite acquisition for a reason. Always so quick and clever, if the Harpy kills you, you'll have a chance at a second chance."

"You're a real prick."

"Stick and stones. Well, have you made up your mind?"

"You know I'm going. It's not like you actually need me to answer that."

"Just making sure, you know how it is, paperwork and documentation. Can't let the others think I'm going all soft and easy now."

"Right, gods forbid."

"They most certainly do. They forbid all the good stuff you know. So I can pencil in your appointment with the Harpy?"

"Why not, maybe killing me would be a good thing."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, I said she _might_."

"Right. Of course. Silly of me to rush."

"So does tomorrow night around 3-ish work for you?"

"Why not, we're not in a hurry obviously."

"Wonderful, I'll send the Harpy a memo. It wouldn't do to drop in unannounced."

"Oh no, we're not so uncouth as all that."

"Exactly!"

"And if the Fenris Wolf shows up before hand?"

"That would make things difficult. But I think the memo will reach her before he pops out."

"And if the Wolf doesn't show up on the Harpy's doorstep?"

"Well it's a win for you either way isn't it?"

"I suppose so. Tomorrow night then."

"Tomorrow night."

The Devil vanished in a whirl of sulfur.


End file.
